Switches operable by various actuation mechanical motions such as, toggle, rocker, rotary and push are well-known. In the field of telephony and more particularly telephone apparatus, momentary push to actuate switches are used in abundance. However for some functions such as volume control of loudspeaker receivers and ringers a rocker action switch is frequently used. One advantage of the rocker switch is that it brings two related switching functions into a single ergonomically convenient structure. For example in application for adjustment of volume, depression of one end of a rocker switch adjusts the volume by an incremented step in a louder direction and depression of another end of the rocker switch adjusts the volume by an incremented step in a softer direction.
Recently with respect to electronic tone ringers in telephone sets, in addition to the volume being adjustable, one of two ringing cadences is also provided for selection by the telephone user. As there is yet another selectable function, another momentary push to actuate switch for cadence selection has been provided in the telephone so equipped.
One of the means by which the multitude of switching functions in a modern telephone set is accomplished, is that of a flexible elastomeric sheet material which is sandwiched between a faceplate and a contact carrying circuit board. A momentary switch connection between two conductors on the circuit board is made by a conductive button carried by the elastomeric sheet material and which is flexed into contact between the conductors by actuation of an associated push button. A similar structure is used to provide the rocker switch. In this arrangement a conductive button is carried by the elastomeric sheet material under each end of an elongated actuating member. The actuating member is carried at a pivot point such that one or the other but not both of the associated conductive buttons may be flexed into contact with the intended circuit board conductors.